


The Crystalline Ashes

by GilbertsLeftArm



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I may or may not include actual Iron Fey characters, Levi's last name spoilers, M/M, alternative universe - faeries, do I tag this with A Midsummer Night's Dream or, fey!Eren, hey ho, highschool!Levi, summer court exile!Eren, yes this is an Iron Fey AU for attack on titan, you don't have to have any knowledge of the iron fey to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertsLeftArm/pseuds/GilbertsLeftArm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of the Nevernever is hidden, woven by unknown hands from the threads of hopes and dreams we mortals refuse to give up on. It can be dark and cruel - utterly brutal, even, with blood-hungry dragons and redcap gangs that dwell only in the darkest part of a shadow. You might not be blessed(cursed?) with the Sight, but just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't there. Do not take your ignorance lightly.</p><p>And never, no matter what the circumstance, make a bargain with them.</p><p>...Levi simply can't shake the feeling that they boy who just moved into his school isn't who he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystalline Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I've been waiting on book seven for this bloody series since the beginning of last year blimey.
> 
> *Quiet sobbing*
> 
> In the meantime, I thought it would be pretty sweet to combine my favourite ship with elements from the book series because the world Julie Kagawa created is literally so beautiful and I cry about it all the time if you haven't read them yet /please/ do.
> 
> This first chapter's sort of a tester, so please let me know if like it! I really appreciate any sort of feedback!
> 
> Also I had eye drops in while writing this so everything was blurry and I'm relying solely on my touch-typing skills please let there be no mistakes

_[Enter PEASEBLOSSOM, COBWEB, MOTH, and MUSTARDSEED]_  
  
 _**Peaseblossom.** Ready. _  
  
_**Cobweb.** And I._  
  
 _**Moth.** And I. _  
  
_**Mustardseed.** And I. _  
  
_**All.** Where shall we go? _  
  
_**Titania.** Be kind and courteous to this gentleman;_  
 _Hop in his walks and gambol in his eyes;_  
 _Feed him with apricocks and dewberries,_  
 _With purple grapes, green figs, and mulberries;_  
 _The honey-bags steal from the humble-bees,_  
 _And for night-tapers crop their waxen thighs_  
 _And light them at the fiery glow-worm's eyes,_  
 _To have my love to bed and to arise;_  
 _And pluck the wings from Painted butterflies_  
 _To fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes:_  
 _Nod to him, elves, and do him courtesies._  
  
 _ **Peaseblossom.** Hail, mortal!_

* * *

 

Levi often wondered if people thought he spent the whole night in the classroom, but in reality it was just because he got there early every morning. It was against the rules, naturally; if you were going to arrive at school before 8:15, it is a must that you head straight to the library - lest you be caught by one of the senior staff, and then you're in trouble. He, on the other hand, had never had this happen to him, and Levi had more often than not managed to simply stroll his merry way through the side gate of his high school, satchel slung over his shoulder and hands in his blazer pockets. The sixth form classrooms were close by, anyway. Upon entering he'd usually either stare at the clock or just read, although in the past he'd had the rare experience of rushing to revise for a test or copy up some notes for a piece of homework that came with a particularly brutal deadline.  
  
Today caught him by surprise, because he could already hear voices coming from the inside of Room Seven. It made him hesitate at the door with a hand on the knob and a quickly growing frown. This was his only time for peace for the next six hours, as it was everyday, and now someone was planning, intentionally or not, to disturb it.  
  
"Not bloody happening," he muttered under his breath. A glance at his watch told him that he _would_ have had a nice twenty minutes to prepare for the day; there was a geography test first period and he was planning to get ready for that in silence.  
  
A grand total of two people were inside, at the front by the computer. The first he recognised instantly - it was Hange, of course (why didn't he recognise her over-excited tone before?). She was talking to someone with his back to Levi at a speed she'd be arrested for if she made a car do it on a motorway, but stopped instantly when she noticed him at the open classroom door.  
  
Her face lit up, eyes shining with an unnatural amount of enthusiasm for a Monday morning as she raised her arm to wave him over.  
  
"Levi! Good morning! I was just mentioning to our newbie here that you were always one to arrive early. Come, come," her arm stretched further and continued to beckon.  
  
Levi did come over - simply due to the fact it would be pointless to stand where he was - but not without a warning glare on his face.  
  
As he did, Hange appeared to completely ignore it and say something to the third person in the room, who then turned round to face him. They made eye contact straight away, and he didn't know why, but Levi was almost knocked back; for a second his vision was filled with nothing but flashes of gold, but it vanished when he next blinked. The person in front of him looked just as tired as he felt, but seemed a lot more eager and bushy-tailed in comparison.  
  
"This is Eren Jaeger, he's just transferred from a school in York," Hange smiled at both them.  
  
That was when Levi realised that, of course, she was the head of student council. This was part of her job. Not that it happened often. And at this time of year? Almost a week into the second term of year twelve?  
  
Well, he realised as Eren shrugged sheepishly, it was none of his business. The guy's parents could have died, for all he knew. He wasn't planning on asking, but he shook his hand when it was offered.  
  
Eren's hair was a dull shade of brown and his green eyes didn't remind Levi of anything remarkably poetic, but he had a young-looking and blemish-free face. His skin was a light tan, quite a few shades darker than Levi's, but his cheeks appeared slightly drained of colour.  
  
"Are you sick?" he asked, but it didn't really come out with enough expression that made it sound like a question, "you look sick."  
  
The new student, all freshly equipped with a flawless school uniform and brown rucsac, faltered, "not really. I just... this is all pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" he scratched the back of his head and looked away, "you know, first day here and all, ahahahah..."  
  
"Well, no need to get too excited," Levi replied, "it's the same as any other sixth form. You'll be fine."  
  
There was another short and awkward laugh from Eren's side before a pause grew between them. Levi continued to stare, though he wasn't completely sure why. There was something about him, something he couldn't quite place, and it was annoying him already. Sure, the guy seemed nice enough - your typical lower sixth student with a good dose of motivation for the future and a whole, _beautiful_ year away from having to apply for a university. Yet... still, Levi had the strong feeling something was off, at least until it came crashing down on him like the cereals in the kitchen cupboard that morning.  
  
"Eren," he said, "you're not from Yorkshire, are you?"  
  
Levi was surprised at how the other took it, jerking in surprise and quickly looking away, hiding his face.  
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"Jeez, don't react like that," he told him, "I was just going to say that you didn't have the accent."  
  
"Ah, right," he seemed too relived at this for Levi's liking, but Hange quickly cut through with a clap of her hands and a pat on his shoulder.  
  
"This is Levi Ackerman," she said (her grin was still as large as it had been since they first started), "a great friend of mine! He's a little grumpy and angry a lot of the time, but a big softy when you get too know him. Isn't that right, Levi?"  
  
He just stared at her, eyebrows raised under his hair.  
  
Again, Eren laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Oh! Eren, what options are you taking?" Hange titled her head to one side, questioning, "I take biology, chemistry, maths and psychology, and Levi over here takes psychology, art, geopraphy and English literature! Tell me, do either of us match you? Do we?"  
  
Levi was very surprised that Eren had been thus far able to keep up with her attitude (considering how long he might have been here before he arrived), and if her was finding her annoying then he was doing an amazing job at not showing it. He must have the patience of a golden retriever. Either that or he hadn't yet worked out that everyone told her to be quiet all the time and she would quite happily do just that.  
  
"Well..." he replied and Levi felt a little apprihensive when Eren looked at him and not her, "I think... considering you don't do drama here and I changed to geography... I think I match with you, Levi-"  
  
"That's great, you two!" Hange exploded again; her voice climbing an octave, "you will probably be in the same classes! You can really be buddies! Anyway, anyway anyway, I'm going to have to go now, I know it's a shame, but I _must_ help the year sevens out with a curriculum day today and the man with the animals is going to be here any minute! So I really have to leave _right now_ , Eren, but I know that Levi will help answer any questions you have, and I will try must best to find you at lunchtime today, okay?" both of her hands were clinging to the poor student's shoulders now, and he just grinned back, gritting his teeth in a confused smile.  
  
"Sure... thank you very much, Hange. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yes, yes!" she had made her way to the door in record time, ponytail swinging furiously with each stride, "and bye bye, Levi! Have a good day!"  
  
The last trace of her was the door slamming.  
  
Levi let a long breath escape and he closed his eyes for a few seconds. She exhausted him, she really did. But he got on with her, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Settling his bag on his chair, he suddenly remembered Eren's existance again. Looking up, there he was, still in the exact same spot on the floor, his hands behind his back and staring at the displays on the walls.  
  
"...There's a spare seat next to mine."  
  
"Thanks," Eren smiled, and he had seemed to come out of the quiet shell Hange had forced him into, because he walked without hesitation towards Levi, rucsac swinging to rest on the desk next to him.  
  
"If you just come to geography with me first then Mrs Bruna should have a timetable for you," he suggested. It wasn't like he wanted this guy clinging to him for the rest of the year, but he didn't want to be a dick and just leave him stranded in a new school with no more help. Hange had already done that.  
  
"Okay... is that all I need to know?" Eren asked back. Besides, Levi thought, this guy seemed like someone he'd actually be able to get on with. Naturally he wasn't sure why, and it surprised him, because as a general rule he just didn't 'people' very well.  
  
"Have you got your school e-mail? It's important if you want need help with work or need tutoring and shit."  
  
The other blinked, "e...mail?"  
  
Levi shot him a strange look.  
  
"Ah! Of course. No, I haven't got it... could you show it to me?" he held out his hand, and it took him a few seconds to process why.  
  
"You want me to write it down?"  
  
"...Sure...sure, do that."  
  
Levi shrugged and pulled a pen out of his pocket, tearing a sheet out of his spare notepad, "your last name's Jaeger right? Like the German word for hunter?"  
  
Eren nodded.  
  
"Okay, so it should just be your last name..." he scribbled it down, "and the first three letters of your first name. Add that to the main part... there. You should log onto a computer and change the default password as soon as you can. Don't want anyone hacking the newbie's account and making a bad first impression or some shit."  
  
The new student seemed to pale at the word 'computer', but it barely registered for Levi because the door opened again to reveal a few of his classmates stepping inside, and he realised with a check of the clock that the bell must have already gone.  
  
  



End file.
